


Unlawful Love

by OUAT_Nicole



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emma G!P, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/pseuds/OUAT_Nicole
Summary: Regina is an FBI agent, that goes undercover to try to catch a notorious and well known Crime Family known as the Nolan/Blanchard family around the world what's going to happen when she meets one of the youngest in the family and finds out everything she needs to know will she be able to arrest them or will her heart play a bigger part.....G!P - Emma  * Fair warning *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a old movie the other night and had a little time to come up with this little Bit, if it needs some work and Punctuation/beta work let me know this was a quick little story hopefully I'll have time to fix it and my other three stories soon...!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This might be my last G!P?Gender Swap stories not sure yet but I am trying to balance out my stories after this one my other one's will Be regular Magic Emma :D

 

 

* * *

 

   
Re-done over for the readers out there Shout out to @RegalLady36 for literally taking the time to be my Beta and Help me out I am beyond grateful for that Hope you all are enjoying my story and stick around for more to come :D 

 

a set of footsteps could be heard, and a young man is running down the hallway towards a door

 

The young man opened the door and ran inside. A older brunette woman was standing by her desk with a serious look on her face. She turned to look at the young man who had a folder in his hand. Seeming nervous as he walked closer to her holding out the folder. She took the folder and dismissed the kid. The door closed behind him as he left. The woman opened the file with a furrowed eyebrows as she walked out of her office and down into the elevator.

 

While enjoying the long ride down in the elevator. She went over the folder once again before going into her meeting. Eventually the doors opened and she walked out of the elevator. A Large number of people were walking around when they saw her. Everyone stood completely still while saluting to her. Smiling as she walked into a large room and saw a good number Of people arguing about something.

 

" I'm telling you guys no, they were spotted in Peru I'm sure of it." A younger red headed woman said.

 

" No they were not, I heard they were somewhere in Paris."

 

Before anyone else could argue once again. The older woman cleared her throat loudly at them. The group of people stopped their bickering and looked at her. Everyone scrambled to sit down at the table as the lights were dimmed. Chairs were of course were moved around. clearly the older brunette was in charge. smiling as she sat down at the head of the table while still holding the folder she had been handed.

 

The group of people finally went silent. The woman they all respected was none other than Cora J. Mills. She was the reason these young agents got their assignments. Before She got where she was she was an agent herself. Soon after she become a agent she surpassed her successor out ranking others. Among her group of agents was her eldest daughter Zelena West who Wasn't that much interested in becoming an agent to begin with. Then there was her youngest daughter Regina Mills who just like her mother was making an name for herself alongside the Other agents.

 

" Good morning young agents, as you all know the Nolan family was spotted." a young man moved from his seat, holding a button he pushed it and the screen slid to the side with pictures.

 

" our first report was in Peru, do not worry we have agents searching now."

 

Papers were passed around to all the agents. Zelena and Regina also were handed a copy of the folder.

 

" First off let's get you All familiar."

 

_**David James Nolan** _

 

_**Age : 52**_

 

_**Height : 6" 1** _

 

_**weight : 173 Pounds** _

 

_**Hair Color : blonde** _

 

_**Eye Color : light Green** _

 

_**Alias : James, Thomas Negan, Charming, prince James** _

 

_**Crime : Theft, Larceny, bank robbery, identity theft, murder** _

 

 

_** Mary-Margaret Blanchard/ Snow White  
** _

 

_**Age : 50  
** _

 

_**Height : 5"6  
** _

 

_**Weight : 150 Pounds  
** _

 

_**Eye color : green  
** _

 

_**Alias : Mary Margaret, Snow, princess Snow, Agatha white  
** _

 

_**Crime : Money laundering, bank robbery, Identity theft, Assault** _

 

_** Graham Nathan Nolan  
** _

 

_**Age : 32  
** _

 

_**Height : 6"2  
** _

 

_**Weight : 210 Pounds  
** _

 

_**Eye Color : dark green  
** _

 

_**Alias : Elijah G, Nathan N, Huntsman, Jamie, G  
** _

 

_**Crimes : Bank Robbery, Car theft, Murder, Assault, Kidnapping, witness tampering** _

 

 

_** Elias Colin Nolan-Blanchard  
** _

 

_**Age : 30  
** _

__

_**Height : 5"10  
** _

__

_**Weight : 195 Pounds  
** _

 

_**Eye color : light Brown  
** _

 

_**Alias : Eli white, Colin Blanchard, DJ Colin, C.B. White  
** _

 

_**Crimes :  Assault, Car theft, Witness tampering, Wire hacking** _

 

__

_** Elsa Renea Nolan  
** _

 

_**Age : 30 ( twin to Elias )  
** _

 

_**Height : 5''5  
** _

 

_**Weight : 121 Pounds  
** _

 

_**Eye Color : Dark Blue  
** _

 

_**Alias : Elsa Renea, Ice Queen, Un-known other alias  
** _

 

_**Crimes : Hijacking, robbery, Identity theft, Kidnapping** _

 

__

_** Emma Kai Swan  
** _

 

_**Age : 27  
** _

 

_**Height : 5”8  
** _

 

_**Weight : 140- 160 Pounds  
** _

 

_**Eye Color : dark green ( changes color )  
** _

 

_**Alias : Emma Blanchard, Kai Swan, Emmy, Baby Girl Nolan, Hercules Swan  
** _

 

**Crimes : kidnapping, Hacking, Bank Robbery, Assault, Car theft, sexual Assault**

 

When Regina got to a certain young blonde's photo her eyes could not help but roam. The Woman was beyond attractive but of course she was a known criminal. Sighing she kept reading on to the next Notorious Family member. The charges that they had on their files never really stuck with them. That was because they had a legitimate business and naturally they were careful BB- Buildings was a known family.

 

"so as you all can see, we need to have someone on the inside."

 

After a good while talking strategy and tactic the small group of new agents had began to disperse themselves. Regina and Zelena had to  
stayed behind. Their mother thanked the others and closed the door behind them. Both Mills sisters wondered if they had done something wrong. But then seeing the mischievous smile on her face they both knew that she already had something ready in motion.

 

Cora had taken off her glasses, setting the main file down on the long table.

 

" The Blanchard Kids Elias and Emma, They are supposedly moving into a new apartment." Cora said as she handed her eldest daughter photos. They were pictures of both Emma and Elias having furniture moved.

 

" I have my two favorite girls going undercover to get whatever you can on this family to bring them to Justice." Cora stated simply.

 

Both women looked at each other then at their mother. They nodded there heads as they took the files that had their assignment in them.

 

Zelena and Regina headed towards the elevator and silently getting inside of it before it started descending up. A sigh was heard and the older red head looked over at her sister. Eventually it stopped on the main floor of the building. They walked out and got into their cars to head to their own homes. They had a lot to look over before getting up early in the morning and starting their undercover work.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean While ~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

" Emmy come on lil Sis wake up."

 

A younger blonde yawned as she got out of bed. Stretching her muscular shoulders which had multiple tattoos.

 

Emma moved around the room hoping not to wake her bed mate. She reached for a set of her tight black underwear. Going downstairs she made it into the families large kitchen area. A brunette woman was currently sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled when she heard Emma entering the room.

 

" mom what are yo...?" Emma stop and just looked at her.

 

Mary-Margaret or Snow white as some called her smiled and placed the paper down on the kitchen table. Normally when she dropped by it was usually for business. Having four kids had been a definite challenge, particularly when it came to them being a known crime family. So on occasions she would come by their house to make certain they hadn't done something to jeopardize all that she and their father had worked for.

 

" Can't a mother like myself, check up on her Youngest and second oldest children."

 

Snow said with a smirk.

 

Elias walked into the kitchen, and yelled no before getting ready to go down to their gym.

 

Their beautiful brunette mother laughed, and got up to pat her youngest son's face.

 

" your father and I have talked, we’ve decided to let you two move into the new town houses."

 

Their mother stated.

 

Her son just nodded and headed from the gym. He would find out details after his morning work out.

 

Two years ago the older couple had invested again. This time in an old building turning them into townhouses. Of course it was front for their actual business that they did. Which is why they had allowed people to move in. Being criminals Snow's family actually had a business that her father Leopold white had owned. His own major company BB Investments that he handed down to his only Child, who would run other side businesses.

 

Before Emma could say anything to her mother, her bedroom guest came walking downstairs.

 

"Babe last night my god, I need something to drink and for you to fee.."

 

The youngish girl stopped mid sentence.

 

The brown haired girl smiled, dressed in only a shirt she waved at Mary-Margaret.

 

"I'm sorry am I interrupting, never mind feeding me I'll be heading home thanks again."

 

The girl said as grabbed her clothes and left.

 

They both watched the girl leave, Mary Margaret turned to face her daughter with a knowing eyebrow raise.

 

"You need to be careful Emma, now here are the keys. Your father and I expect you both to move in soon as possible."

 

Snow said as she headed for the door.

 

Elias came back upstairs from the inside home gym. He smiled and waved at his mother as she was leaving. Going back into the kitchen he saw his little Sister sitting. Em looked up as soon as she heard her brother again. The blonde handed her older brother their new keys. She told him about the girl that came downstairs half naked meeting their mother. He laughed and headed to take a quick shower.

 


	2. What's Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Zelena are getting new names, Cora is impatient more than ever, the Mill sisters will meet the Nolan Siblings, what is their occupation going to be? most importantly will Regina fall for a certain Swan the first time they meet what is going to happen when Emma first see's the brunette bombshell for the first time......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE BEFORE I am REWRITING...Please patient with me guys I am going with something different and hope you all like the story fresh from the beginning I know I'm going to need someone to edit for me since I am beyond busy I am thankful that you all are still loving this story stay tuned for more

 

* * *

 

_*** It was  75.2 Degree's.*** _

__

Regina yawned first and then stretched. today was the day that she & Zelena would learn their new names. she showered first and got dressed before sending a text to her sister. Grabbing her keys she headed to work. sighing she had spent half the night wondering what was planned. a man greeted the young brunette before he pushed a button and she Drove through parking into her assigned parking spot. 

 

" Morning ms. Mills, your mother wants you now." 

 

Of course she did Regina go out her car. the sound of clicking heels were heard as she got to the elevator. turning around she noticed a red head and figured it was her sister. Zelena smirked as she followed Regina. with a button pushed both sisters got in and pushed their number. it stopped on their floor Zelena waited for her sister to go first which She did they both were curious as to what their mother had cooked up. 

 

**_* The Briefing Room *_ **

 

The doors opened automatically also. Inside their mother was sitting at the head of the table with papers. everything was organized but also all over the place they went to sit.  A young man towards them smiling. nervously he handed both sister's thick beige files with new names. Regina opened her first and raised a sculpted eyebrow at the forged Documents and then she looked up at her mother. 

 

" As you two can see, your new names have been picked." 

 

Zelena opened up her's, she could not help but laugh. 

 

" Mother you can't be serious?" 

 

The lights in the room were dimmed. that same young male walked around and put on a projector for them. the first name to come up was of course Zelena's fake new name. She couldn't help but look at the file. meanwhile her younger sibling was still going over her new occupation. Regina's new name was completely different than her sisters Especially the occupation she was assigned. 

 

 

_**Eva Zambrano Md, FACS,** _

 

_**Hair Color :  Brunette** _

 

_**Age :  30**_

 

_**Height :  5"5** _

 

_**Eye Color :  Brown** _

 

_**Attending Trauma Physician** _

 

_**Deputy  Chief of Trauma Team Alpha** _

 

_**Father : Carlos Sam Zambrano Medical Chief In Cuba ( Deceased )**_

__

_**Next In line  To Run Alpha Team :** _

 

  ** _Mother : Maria Lucille  Zambrano_**

 

**_Hobbies/ Interests :  Come up with whatever_ **

 

**_Siblings :  Half sister Rachel  Marks_ **

 

Cora than asked for Zelena's file, she smiled and held out her oldest daughter's as well. 

 

 

_**Rachel  Leigh  Marks** _

 

_**Hair Color : Red** _

 

_**Age :  34**_

 

_**Height :  5' 7** _

 

_**Eye Color :  Blue** _

 

_**Occupation : Real estate  Agent** _

 

_**Owner of  : Marks & Marks Real estate ** _

 

_**Father :  Carlos Sam Zambrano Medical Chief Cuba ( Deceased )** _

 

_**Mother :  Renee Elise Marks** _

 

_**Siblings : Half Sister Eva Zambrano** _

 

Both sister's looked over every thing. Regina closed her's and looked over at her mother before sitting down. Zelena followed suit and sat back down while still reading hers. Eventually she closed her folder also. Cora gave another lecture to her daughters before dissing them both.  included in the file's besides their new names was also where they Would be staying at which was town houses of course. 

 

" Mother sent this too, she said it's everything." 

 

 Along with their folders was money. it was more so the bank accounts they would now have with new names. also their mother had two new cars shipped to their new address. Eventually they made it to the spot. with the car parked Regina grabbed the paper to make sure it was right. meanwhile Zelena hopped out and went to the back to grab their Stuff Regina looked up the address and decided that they were in the correct building. 

 

" You could help." 

 

Regina got out as well, she started grabbing stuff also. 

 

They looked up what was their floor. going inside they walked over to a large desk where a man was sitting. Zelena cleared her throat and waited for him to look up at them. Finally he did and smiled doing so. moving from around his desk he went to give them a grand tour himself. everything was new as both women could tell the weird man Showed them the new gym that was put in also the large Olympic sized pool that they had received but nothing compared to their theater room that all the residents young and Old loved finally they got on their floor which was on the 5th floor turning around he handed his keys of course to a certain younger brunette and winked before leaving. 

 

" He's disgusting really, cannot wait till this is over." 

 

Regina walked into their new place. she actually gasped for a second because their apartment looked amazing. walking inside everything was new including the stainless stove.  The two sisters put stuff down first.  there was even like stairs that lead to their bedrooms and two were down. after a look around both sister's They started settling down Zelena called the moving company since they had their bedroom and other items on the truck.

 

A young male and female walked in. it was siblings Elias and Emma both of them walked over to the front desk. the same guy that helped the girls gave them a nervous smile. He smiled handing off some papers. Emma grabbed them and looked them over before handing them to Elias. he too looked over the mail before the man handed them Something else the two siblings walked away but not before he spoke up. 

 

" Umm...the new tenants moved in." 

 

Emma reached in her pocket first. grabbing some cash she placed it on the man's desk and walked away from him. eventually she caught up with her brother at the elevators. Getting in they started thinking.  Elias pushed a floor number and the doors closed signaling it was going upstairs. Em failed to realize what floor number he pushed until they Stopped completely she looked over at him confused. 

 

Elias got out first, and then so did Emma following. 

 

" You already know Emma, mom say's it has to be legit." 

 

The Nolan-Swan siblings sighed. coming to a stop they looked at the door number #506 Elias nodded she knocked. on the other side of the door Regina heard the loud knock. She went to see who it could be. looking through the peephole the younger brunette sent Zelena a text message too. the red head came down and stood next to her sister they Were both nervous for some reason and hope everything would go smoothly. 

 

Regina opened the door. 

 

" Hi I'm Elias Nolan, & This is my sister Emma Swan." 

 

Emma couldn't help but stand there. her brain was not working at the moment because this woman was gorgeous. hearing a throat clear another woman a red head showed up. Elias smiled again and greeted her. of course he was getting tied tongue and wasn't sure what else to say to them. Emma moved her brother out of the way and thrusted her Hand to the both of them. 

 

" Were the owners/landlords, we heard you guys moved in." 

 

Zelena smiled and took her hand. 

 

" We did I'm Rachel Marks, and this is my sister Eva Zambrano." 

 

That's what her name was of course. Emma smiled at the younger brunette who gave off attitude type vibe right now. of course she relented and shooked the woman's hand. Neither one of them was sure now. a spark could be felt as their hands touched which made Regina pull her hand back. Emma smirked and moved back to stand next to her Brother they also waited to be invited inside to show them where everything was. 

 

The girls stood aside, letting the Nolan siblings walking in as well. 

 

" The building is brand new, opened up back in late 2015." 

 

Elias talked and gave a tour, for some reason they didn't seem evil. 

 

" I'm mainly gone usually, but Emma here is like my maintenance man." 

 

She smirked and winked, Regina scoffed and went to sit down again. 

 

" If anything needs to be fixed, Call Em she'll give you her number." 

 

Once everything had been gone over again. Elias left and walked out the door but he had left a certain blonde inside still. Emma wrote down her number and gave it to them. Zelena thanked her and went back upstairs. Regina on the other hand hesitated she looked up into those deep green eyes. sighing she finally relented and took the card of Course Em made sure their hands touched before she too walked out the door. 

 

_**....Upstairs On The Sixth Floor......** _

 

Elias opened the door and walked inside first. Emma followed right behind him and made sure the door locked back again. she sighed and dropped down on their fancy couch. Their apartment was just like the others also. but just a little bigger in the kitchen everything was stainless steel with marble. Em heard her brother grabbing a few pans and Pot's she jumped up to see what he would fix. 

 

" So their sexy as hell right?" 

 

He turned to his sister, she had a simple smirk on her face. 

 

" They are Emma yes, but remember no more humping the tenants." 

 

He already knew what she was thinking of course. Emma was known to mess around with some of the single female tenants. something her mother had warned her not to do. But of course the youngest blonde never listened. she just couldn't shake getting the brunette woman out of her head now. groaning Emma looked down at sweats and saw That a tent was forming which she knew she would need to take care of. 

 

Emma always thought her condition was a curse. being born different than your siblings had it's advantages at most times. but also it had is disadvantages as well most days. Doctor offices were apart of Emma's childhood.  almost every doctor she visited was amazed by how she was functioning. after a while Em learned to embrace what she was Given especially when it came to the women most were fascinated other's disgusted but it was always those few that heard rumor's about her size and what she could do with it And the one's that rejected her would come as well and take a turn on the Emma train there was one thing she wasn't sure about and that was if she able to get anyone Pregnant not that she wanted to their were a few who Emma didn't discourage for their lack of trying. 

 

" Hey Alyssa it's Emma, no I'm home yeah see ya." 

 

Elias rolled his eyes, grabbed his food and headed upstairs. 

 

" If she's coming by, please make sure she isn't loud." 

 

Em had showered sat back down on the couch. before she could do anything else a loud knock was heard at the door. smirking she walked over and un latched everything first. On the other stood a beautiful brunette woman. smirking The younger blonde stood aside and let the woman inside. Alyssa was the woman Emma had called earlier and she Knew what the girl wanted. 

 

She grabbed Emma's hand, they went up to the bedroom. 

 

_**..........Back On The Filth Floor........** _

 

Zelena and Regina both had settled down too. Zelena got through talking to a manager about how their stuff was there. Regina of course got a text message from Robin also. She reassured him that everything was good. looking up she could hear voices above but they were muffled right now. of course Regina couldn't wait until their new equipment Would make it in tomorrow at least that what their mother said. 

 

" Great what to do till then?" 

 

Turning to some App's on T.V. she got netflix. of course she was hoping to catch up on shows & watch news as well. then she thought she could hear giggling from upstairs. The T.V. was turned down so she could listen. naturally Regina wasn't able to hear much because the walls are thick. deciding that she couldn't hear anything right now Regina Went back to watching television and going to bed so she could get up with her sister....

 

It was a few days Regina was up before Zee. her normal routine was a work out first then a shower before work. sighing she grabbed her clothes and went down to the gym. Inside the elevator she hooked up her watch. walking out she looked at the wall signs and saw where it said gym. with her bag on her shoulder Regina walked inside the area And saw various work out machines all over & a few people lifting weights and running on the treadmills including a certain blonde she had recently just met last night. 

 

Emma in her own world didn't notice Regina. the young blonde kept up a steady pace while wearing loose shorts. of course with wearing her shorts she had on a tight tank top.  Which showed off her amazing muscles also. and with wearing shorts Emma also decided not to wear underwear. so that meant that there was no barrier between her and her Unruly friend currently laying dormant inside said shorts Regina being curious allowed her eye's to wonder towards the blonde's crotch hoping to catch a glimpse as to why so Many women go crazy for this girl. 

 

 " Can I help you?" 

 

Regina Jumped hearing a voice, she turned to see a man standing there. 

 

" Sorry I'm new here." 

 

The guy nodded at her, and showed Regina which machine did what. 

 

Eventually she got the layout of everything. throwing her bag and insulated cup down Regina got on the bicycles also. there were a few men who stopped to look her as well. Turning her head she finally noticed them. rolling her eye's Regina went to the next machine to work on her arms too. but what she was really doing was keeping an eye out for A certain blonde who was being flirted on by a few of the female tenants that were also working out of course none of their equipment would be coming in until probably Monday so for now she watched Emma do what did she did best be a womanizer. 

 

" Maybe we could grab dinner?" 

 

One of the girls said, another suggested movies and possibly a smoothie.  

 

Em smiled and declined, and went back to working out. 

 

Regina shook her head and did the same. that is until she turned her head and saw that Emma had came over to her. The blond grabbed some weights and began lifting them. The muscles in her arms were on display. Regina couldn't help but watch the way the blonde easily did some sit ups. Emma looked over and smirked at the the brunette Bombshell who felt a sudden blush come on her. 

 

" Looking good Ms. Zambrano." 

 

Before Regina could respond, a man whistled at Emma first. 

 

" Excuse me for a second." 

 

Emma walked over to him, whispering they moved away from the windows. 

 

Not having the equipment she really needed. Regina could only assume that who the man could be but he knew Emma. eventually the blonde walked back inside the building. She saw that Eva ( aka Regina ) had not left.  Emma finished her two hour work out and began putting her things away. but not before she stood aside and watched the brunette Work out a little more. 

 

" If you ever need a partner, I'm ya girl trust me." 

 

Regina had finished also, she watched the blonde grab her stuff walk out. 

 

Doing the same thing Regina got her things. she knew she needed to tell Zelena that Emma had been talking to a man. she wasn't sure who he was but he had to know them. Grabbing her keys to unlock their front door. inside Zelena was fussing at someone on the other line she looked upset. after a few moments Zee hanged up the phone and Turned towards her sister. 

 

" Have a nice work out, did mother call you?" 

 

Regina grabbed a cold water, she nodded no and sat on the couch. 

 

" Guess who I saw, Emma Swan down in the gym." 

 

Zelena raised an eyebrow, she also had ordered them breakfast.

 

" Some guy showed up, she seemed to know who he was." 

 

Regina was still trying to figure who he was. also she could only guess what Emma and the man had whispered about. sighing she sat back down and googled Emma's name. There were a few sites that had Em's name. each one was different some talking the women other's about her anatomy. smirking she was a little curious as to if there were any Clear pictures of Emma's friend. 

 

A knock was heard, Regina looked over at her sister. 

 

" Wonder who is at the door?" 

 

Regina peeped through the door. 

 

" One second please" 

 

The door opened first, a man handed them a box. 

 

" Ginaaa...It's from mother." 

 

_**Ya'll forgive I know  it's taking forever, for these updates and I promise I'm trying to write as much as I can, work life and other personal things have been keeping me Beyond busy and whenever I try to write I have to go back and edit and I lately I have been editing so much as writing and then I ended up re-doing both this story and Not Your typical knight anyways I am currently looking for a BETA  but definitely work has been keeping me on my toes which I do not mind  :D** _

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Regina and Zelena have officially settled in, what's going to happen now that the new neighbors are going to have to get close to two of Nolan siblings will both Mill sisters have what it takes to stay undercover long enough to get all the information they are going to need in order to take down this famous crime family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS GUYS I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE MY STORIES PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAVE BEEN SOO SWAMPED WITH WORK AND THEN A LOT OF OTHER THINGS THAT I HAVE BARELY BEEN ABLE TO EVEN CHECK MY EMAILS BUT I AM HAPPY TO HAVE SOME TIME OFF IN ORDER TO DO A LITTLE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY EDITING REALLY SOON THANKS AGAIN FOR READING ALSO 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL & HAU' MAKAHIKI HOU' TO EVERYONE AS WELL :D

* * *

 

**_February......_ **

 

_It was exactly 6:30am_

 

Regina groaned from up under her blankets. She got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to shower. she was mostly excited for when this assignment was finished.  Sighing she waited for the water to warm up. eventually it did and she jumped in while also brushing her teeth. it had been exactly Four weeks since her and Zelena had moved In And they still weren't close into catching the Nolans in action. 

 

" Don't forget little sis, we need to plant this." 

 

Regina looked up at her, Zelena was holding a small gadget. 

 

A few of the FBI gadgets had made it to them. of course their mother had ordered a bus load of different items. they took a look at it and hoped that it would work once planted. The Mills sisters sat down and ate something. Regina grabbed her hospital clothes and backpack before leaving. Zelena meanwhile had put on her heels and grabbed her suitcase They both knew that they needed to keep up appearances until they got what they came from. 

 

" How am I going to do it?" 

 

Regina asked herself. 

 

Meanwhile Zelena had almost left as well. sadly she had forgotten something and headed back to their place. inside the building Elias had just finished checking all their mail. Not looking he bumped right into Zelena. excusing himself the two them looked up blue eyes met blue eyes. Elias cleared his throat and helped the red head back up he smiled Dimples showing. 

 

" Sorry Miss Marks, didn't see you there." 

 

Zelena said nothing, she eventually shook herself off.

 

" Mr. Nolan that's okay." 

 

Elias cringed at the formality.

 

" Please call me Eli or Elias, I'm not my father." 

 

Taking the moment in, the both of them talked. 

 

That is until Zelena saw the time. excusing herself Zee told Elias she was needed at work and left him. Jumping in the car she couldn't help but let out the breath she held. Eventually she got to work also. time went by Regina was working and also sending info to her mom. Cora made sure to tell her youngest to do whatever it took to plant the Device because without they would not be able know when the Nolan's would go on their next crime spree. 

 

" Relax mother please, I have the perfect plan." 

 

She had taken lunch, trying to get in touch with someone. 

 

William Harris was his actual name. that's who Regina was getting in contact with he knew electronics. and he currently works for another organization after leaving the team. He was good at what he always did. she sent him a quick email asking his help with the new gadgets. Regina knew that a certain redhead was not going to like the fact that she Had called him but the Job needed to be done. 

 

_**...... Meanwhile .......** _

 

A certain blonde was working also. Emma had been sent to San Fran's shipyard earlier that morning. their father David had got word that a new shipment of art was coming in. So they sent their best tech person. Em sighed because she was siting around waiting in a small van. but the waiting paid off because a dock hand was looking around and she Assumed that this was the person they were getting the artwork from. 

 

" Are you Simmons, my father sent me." 

 

The man looked nervous, Emma handed him the envelope. 

 

She whistled and signaled, a few guys came round and opened the container. 

 

They left once everything was gone. Em ended up texting her older brother Graham letting him know. she sent her father a coded message letting him know that it was done. She was finished and headed home.  Emma also had texted Elias asking him what was he fixing them. and as usual he responded sarcastically and told her to order them some Pizza so she did Just that. 

 

" Hi is this Mario?", Yeah ordering our usual." 

 

 Their dinner was officially ordered. Emma made it home since the pizza was going to be delivered also. Regina had gotten off work was ready to head home and Just relax. Sadly that was not going to happen. Cora and the other's learned about what happened in San Francisco. growing frustrated she demanded that the devices be put into place Tonight and no later than. 

 

 Emma got out her car, walking inside she saw her tenants.

 

" Afternoon Ms. Francis." 

 

a older woman waved at her. 

 

 Smiling Emma went up into her home. Inside Elias was sitting around typing away on his own laptop. he looked up and moved towards the safe behind their family portrait. Elias put in the code before opening it. he ended up pulling out a few stacks and then closed it back. there had to be at least a couple of hundred Eli made his way over to his Sister placing the money in front of her. 

 

" Here is your cut, Dad said you did good." 

 

a knock was heard, Emma Jumped up to see who it was. 

 

Meanwhile downstairs Regina got in. sighing she was exhausted and ready to Just undress and sleep. not long after Zelena showed up ready to do the same thing she was did. Sadly both women were very hungry. before either one could see who would be making them dinner. so the girls decided on ordering something in as well naturally neither one Knew of any take out numbers so Regina looked a few up. 

 

The next few days had been crazy. Cora had gotten new leads and that meant she didn't check in. Will showed up and he asked Regina to keep Emma at bay until it was done. So that's why she went to change. when Regina had time she would go for a long run in the park. that's exactly what she went to do after changing clothes she grabbed her Phone and got changed sending a message to Will leaving her apartment. 

 

" I am leaving right now." 

 

She made sure to watch for Emma. it didn't take long as Emma walked out ready to go for her run. the young blonde Jumped in her car and headed to her favorite running park. Regina waited and then left as well. she kept up with Emma's car up until she pulled into her spot. doing the same Regina parked further back and watched Emma get out first She was wearing a Nike Dri-Fit sleeveless hoodie & a Nike Phenom running pants. 

 

Emma stretched like usual, her muscular arms on display. 

 

 Regina quickly got out her car. waiting a moment she watched the blonde begin her normal run. once Emma took off Regina did the same thing only keeping her distance. Emma kept looking at her wrist. when she was distracted Regina picked up her pace Just a little. of course when she zipped by the blonde Em did a double take but not before Checking out the brunette's asset's like she normally did. 

 

" Eva is that you?" 

 

Emma Jogged up to her. 

 

" Hello Ms. Swan, fancy seeing you here No?" 

 

She smirked to herself, and then looked over at Emma. 

 

" Uh yeah...I do, it's crazy seeing you as well." 

 

While Regina kept the blonde distracted now. Will had made it upstairs and was using a device to unlock their door. He heard a click and carefully opened the door going inside. Will looked around making sure he was alone. once all the way he began doing what he did best planting his bugs. checking the time he saw that there was only ten minutes Left before Regina would text him that Emma was on her way. 

 

Meanwhile Emma had finished her usual run. 

 

" That was a good run." 

 

Regina watched Emma smirk and grab a towel. she couldn't help herself when she bit her lip when Emma flexed again. eventually the young blonde got in her car and drove off. She quickly got into her own and drove off too. Regina also received a text message letting her know Will had finished. making it home she made it inside and saw Zelena Sprawled all on their couch. 

 

Zelena looked over at her, she smirked seeing her outfit. 

 

" What have you been up to?" 

 

A knock came to their door again. 

 

" One second please." 

 

Zelena walked over unlocking it. 

 

On the other side Will stood holding a briefcase. she stood aside and looked over at Regina who signaled her let him in. Will walked inside and closed the door back behind him. Regina walked over wearing her new sleepwear. The small group sat down and the equipment was laid all around them. he explained which one did which Zelena being herself Wasn't interested in all the other stuff she wanted the listening device. 

 

" Speaking of listening, we should hear something." 

 

**_..... Upstairs....._ **

 

**_Elias:  You stink Em, where have you been?"_ **

 

**_Emma : I went running, You wouldn't guess who I saw?"_ **

 

Zelena looked over at her sister.

 

_**Emma : I ran into Eva the new tenant."**_

 

_**Elias : Don't think about It Em."** _

 

_**a groan was heard in the background.** _

 

_**Emma : I promised mother I wouldn't."**_

 

_Regina kept listening as well._

 

_**Elias : speaking of mom, she asked for us to come over."**  
_

 

Although they had devices in the apartment. Regina and Zelena have yet to plant one's inside both Nolan sibling phones. so they wouldn't have no way of actually tracking them. Regina sighed they weren't getting to much. Will finally got up and left their apartment leaving the girls and the devices. Zelena listened some more she heard the younger Blonde moving around a little bit. 

 

_**Emma : Great for what?,** _

__

Snow had been checking in, they needed no new incident' **s**

 

**Elias : Beats me Em, do anything stupid lately."**

 

There was a little fiddling, Emma settled back down. 

 

_**Emma : No I did not Eli, but I mean Eva is something."** _

 

Elias sighed at her, he then turned to face his sister. 

 

_**Elias : Forget it Em okay, besides you fall in love to quickly."** _

 

Emma knew that was a true understatement . that's because she did Emma had fallen pretty hard a few decent times. there was a french girl in high school she had fallen for. He remembered how Emma bought her stuff. right before they graduated Yvette was her name had dumped the girl. then there was a Sarah who Emma met while trying to Finish College of course that ended up in a break up. 

 

**Elias : Did you forget Lily?"**

 

Now Lily was a definite different type of story. Em rarely talked about her although she is the reason Emma didn't date. well she did date but they always ended the same Sex. That's all she had now were one night stands. of course her mother almost always gave her a lecture on using condoms. something Emma wasn't too stupid to forget but she Knew her brother was right about falling too fast. 

 

_**Emma : Do not go there Eli."** _

 

Now things got interesting, That name wasn't in the file. 

 

Regina picked her earpiece up, and listened for more information. 

 

_**" I'm sorry Em, Just be careful little sis."** _

 

Nothing else went on, until Elias phone began to ring.

 

_**Elias : Yeah Hello?" This is Elias Code 03XP9-5678**_

 

Both women wrote it down, ready to text their mother as well. 

 

Eventually everything had became silent in the room. 

 

" I'm off to bed sis." 

 

Zelena left Regina by herself, heading up into her own bedroom. 

 

Regina got up and began collecting everything. but then she heard some feet shuffling at what sounded like a door. waiting a moment she went back to headphones once more. Someone could be heard opening up the door. Emma could be heard laughing and then the door closed once again. the new person which Regina determined was a woman Who had walked into their apartment. 

 

" Welcome to Casa Swan." 

 

The unknown woman laughed, and then went to sit down. 

 

_**Unknown Woman :  I tried calling you this morning."** _

 

_**Emma : Really? didn't see any missed calls."** _

 

Heels were heard clicking, she walked over closer to Emma. 

 

**_Unknown woman :  I'm not buying Swan."_ **

 

**_Emma : It's the truth Amber, let me make it up to you."_ **

 

Amber that's her name, but Regina would need more info though. 

 

_**Amber :  I guess Swan, how do you plan to do that."** _

 

Talking suddenly became something else. Regina could clearly hear lips smacking together so they were kissing. their make session turned quickly into something else also. Upstairs Emma had fell between her legs. Amber moaned and tried to pull the blonde further into her own body. of course she knew about Emma's not so little friend which is Why her and Emma had this type of arrangement for the past month or two. 

 

_**Emma :  God babe you got me hard."** _

 

Regina took her earphones right off. 

 

" Going to bed." 

 

Regina sighed and headed into her room. she also couldn't stop feeling ashamed listening in on the blonde. of course she had read/known about Emma's not so little friend. And she also had read all the rumors too. Emma was well known to have slept with a lot of different women. but hearing what she heard she had learned some new things About the young woman. 

 

_And she had to admit, she felt a little aroused as well._

 

_.... Next Morning....._

 

_Both sisters left early, they stopped to check their mail._

 

_" Don't forget Zee, mother want's us to check in."_

 

_Meanwhile Emma came down, sadly she was not a lone as usual._

 

_" Em that was amazing, especially this morning."_

 

Regina Immediately knew the voice, it was that Amber woman again. 

 

They watched her wave bye, Emma turned to face Regina and winked. 

 

**_I know this chapter was probably short, I have been trying to write to chapter for forever, and this is what I came up with I hope you all love the update I am also currently writing chapters for all four stories and editing as well.... Here's to hoping that 2017 was good to you all as it was to me Can't wait to see what 2018 has in store for me definitely excited._ **

 

**_Next Chapter Is definitely exciting Currently Writing as we speak._ **

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last I had left off with this story, Regina had the listening devices planted perfectly, actually they worked a little too perfect Since she heard the sex Emma had, but now that February is coming to an end The girls are going to try different things in order to the Nolan family red handed or with something else get in the way....

* * *

 

_*** 4: 05 am *** _

 

Emma yawned after been woken up. She sighed and got out of bed looking down she sighed at her morning wood. They had been more frequent ever since she ran into Eva. Which only been a few weeks a go. draining her bladder seemed to help she hadn't had one this bad since College. The young blonde turned the shower on and finished getting Dressed for the day. 

 

" You up Em?!

 

Eli had yelled out. 

 

" I am do not worry." 

 

They had gotten a new inventory list. Which only meant that this time the whole family was in on this new Job. Emma finished dressing and walked downstairs to make Breakfast. Eli rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Emma's phone whistled indicating that she had got a new message/text. Unlocking her phone Em sighed and saw that it was a Message from Their brother Graham giving them details. 

 

Eli came back. 

 

" Who Just texted You?" 

 

Emma showed him the text. 

 

The siblings grabbed their bags. Besides work Emma also had someone on her mind still and that was Regina. Well of course she knew Regina was Eva as the womans's name.  A Challenge is what Emma liked. That's exactly what Regina was to Emma a Challenge she needed to conquer. But she knew that a woman like Eva would not give her the time Of day since she wasn't sure if the brunette was actually into Women. 

 

" We're leaving Em." 

 

Sure She flirted, Emma flirted with a lot of women. 

 

" Mom sent us the coordinates." 

 

Emma typed them in. 

 

Meanwhile back on the other side. Zelena had woken up sooner than her younger sister a first surprisingly. The read head decided to make the Coffee using their new machine. Eventually Regina had woken too. She of course the first thing she checked was their listening Device also. They really needed to also get the new camera's that were sent to Them up and running because a listening device was old school. 

 

" Hear anything Sis?" 

 

Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena. 

 

" We got an Email." 

 

Zelena Went and Checked it first. 

 

" Regina get dressed, we're leaving now." 

 

The sisters did Just that got dressed. Regina got an Email explaining where everyone would be setting up now. They headed out and were hoping to catch someone red handed. This new location of theirs very far. Following the sister's was an FBI van a confidential told them where to be. Cora told them do not make any moves unless they see someone In danger or if they got visual on any of the Nolan's carrying stolen goods. 

 

 So they waited for a sign. 

 

On the inside the Nolan's were busy. Emma being the tech person had disabled everything before getting there. David sent in Graham first and then Eli followed behind them. Elsa did her thing along with Emma. Sometime later David went into a office and came out holding a flash drive. Mary-Margaret signaled for them it was time to go and so they Did. 

 

" We'll meet up later." 

 

The group dispersed right after. 

 

" Throw everything away now." 

 

Outside the girls were waiting also. Cora's word's were still lingering she said not to do anything or move yet. They heard something opening and saw two blonde's leaving. Regina looked to see if it was them. Five car's drove away and no one knew who to follow so they were angry. Pulling out her walkie talkie Zelena called off the mission and Everyone decided to head home. 

 

" Some day Nolan's." 

 

_*** Home Sweet Home *** _

 

Emma was the first to actually Yawn. She did not do early work and today's work was definitely to early for her. Eli came in and followed suit he went and headed to his room. While Eli slept in Emma worked out. With her clothes changed she headed right into the gym snatching weights. Emma worked on her arms first showing she showed off how Muscular they were a few women couldn't help but smirk and wave at her. 

 

" Getting a work out?" 

 

Emma turned around quickly. 

 

Regina was standing right behind her. Emma said nothing she smirked at the brunette and lifted weights again. Out the corner of her eye she could see Eva was watching her. Sweat began forming so she switched. besides Regina watching her a few other women were watching her also. For some reason Regina got a little Jealous when one of them Waved at the Blonde. 

 

" New friends Of Your's?" 

 

Emma moved closer to her. 

 

" Possibly Their tenants." 

 

Em finished her workout Just in time. Regina looked down at her phone she had gotten a new text from her sister Zee. Excusing herself she opened it and read the message. The new Camera's were ready to go. While her blonde target was distracted she sent Zelena a text back asking of Ideas. The Mills sisters decided to have a house warming party Even though they didn't have a house. 

 

Clearing her throat, Regina walked over to Emma. 

 

" We are having a party, You and Eli are invited." 

 

Looking at her phone, Emma opened her phone. 

 

" You mean a housewarming?!

 

Regina nodded at her, and gave her details. 

 

Smiling Emma accepted, She Just needed to convince Eli. 

 

Feeling that spark again Regina shifted. Something that did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde who was causing it. Wanting details Emma asked for the brunette's number.  Thinking for a moment Regina relented. Emma handed her the phone back and went out so she could go for a walk. Giving herself a moment Regina waited before heading back Upstairs in order to give her sister the details. 

 

Speaking of sisters Regina made it up. Zelena had been currently going over the detailed mission with their mother. The younger brunette came walking inside with a smile also. She placed her phone in front of her. Zee like their mother's characteristic trait raised a sculpted eyebrow at Regina. Who then gave details about giving a decoy house warming Party in order for the camera's to be planted. 

 

" See mother it's perfect." 

 

Cora said nothing, She knew the Nolan's well. 

 

" When she texts, bring the cell to me." 

 

The call ended Just like that. 

 

" When is this party?" 

 

_**~~~~~~ Operation House Warming Welcome~~~~~~~~** _

 

They had been out actually party shopping. Zelena had sign's made for authenticity and then balloons had followed too. Of course Regina had food delivered and  set perfectly. A teen was hired to let everyone know also. But neither woman was worried about anyone else Just maybe the Nolans's. Clothes were in need of changing so they went and Changed that is until a loud knock stopped them from doing so. 

 

" You answer it." 

 

Regina got to the door. 

 

" Who is it?!

 

A man answered first, Zelena recognized the voice. 

 

The door opened and Eli was standing there. With a half smile he walked inside holding what looked like bottled drinks. Regina stood aside and allowed the older blonde inside. She closed the door back and followed him. Who she was actually looking for was another blonde who hadn't shown up. Speaking of blonde's Emma did finally show up she also Had on shade's which made Regina even more curious. 

 

" Is it too bright Ms. Swan?! 

 

Emma smirked at her, and proceeded to take them off. 

 

" Nice Eye." 

 

Regina said walking away. 

 

Elias saw her, he walked over looking concerned. 

 

" What the hell?!, Em was suppose to be simple." 

 

That got Zelena's ear's to perk right up. She made her way over to her sister and whispered something into her ear. The sisters tried to listen to the two blonde's current convo. Nothing had popped up on their radar. Regina sent their team a quick message asking them to check Emma's texts. Stepping away for a moment Regina went out to the Balcony And waited for any one of them to answer. 

 

" Well find something." 

 

Regina walked back inside. 

 

" Happy House Warming." 

 

Emma said in her ear, She made Regina Jump. 

 

" Did I Scare You?!

 

Regina rolled her eyes walking past her. Emma followed suit while also holding something behind her back to give to her. Turning around the brunette beauty raised her brow. Wondering what Emma had bought her. The young blonde brought the wrapped package to her front and handed it over. Biting her lip Emma let her hand linger a little before She walked away to talk to some of the other tenants. 

 

Zelena walked over to her sister. 

 

" Is That a Gift?! 

 

The party was dying down Just a little bit. Some of the guests decided to call it for now since some of them had to work. Some also being of course one Zelena and Regina also. Eli had been talking to the older red head. While his younger sibling had been making an effort to religiously flirt as well. Regina laughed every time Emma said something Because even though she was an international criminal She was Regina blush a few times. 

 

" So Can I take You Out?" 

 

Regina looked over, Emma had a smile on her face. 

 

" I'm sorry Emma, I don't women." 

 

Of course that wasn't going to deter Emma. Regina had read up that the blonde criminal had a very long Sexual past. She watched Emma step back as to give her a little space. Naturally she couldn't well tell her the truth. The truth was she was actually here to get all the dirt she could on them. Not Just that but also to take down her whole family he Party ended Eli said goodnight to Zelena and Emma did the same to Regina. 

 

" Good night Ms. Zambrano." 

 

The next few days Regina/Eva went to work. Coming home she hadn't seen the Nolan siblings since their house party. Their crew said that there hadn't been any recent Jobs. But One day Graham walked into the Lobby. Smiling he walked onto the elevator with her and pushed a floor number. Regina knew that it was Eli's and Emma's floor so she got Off slowly and then ran into her apartment in order to turn everything on. 

 

**Graham : Ya'll get dressed now..."**

 

 **Emma :** _Why is it a New Job?!_

 

**Graham : Yeah dad needs us."**

 

Regina heard shuffling and someone else talking. Bags could be heard being thrown around so it meant they packed. Calling her team she hoped they could get the flying list. They weren't going to be empty handed this time. Robin called and said the family was flying to morocco really soon. Everything was sent to their mother in hopes they would Be able to follow that family there as well. 

 

" Get back with me." 

 

She hung her phone up.

 

Just a few days little or some while she worked. There had been a call about some people that had been in a accident. Regina's team was ready She recognized the first person. It was Emma she had a few bruises and scrapes. Regina had instructed the other's to check on the other hurt patients. Meanwhile Emma began sitting up and trying to grab her Jacket when Regina walked back in stopping her. 

 

" What are you doing?! 

 

Emma winced a little bit. 

 

" I'm good, I am heading home." 

 

Regina got in her face, she crossed her arms first. 

 

" I'm a trauma Physician, Your'e hurt Emma." 

 

Regina couldn't get Emma to stay any more. When Eva was called somewhere else Emma had made her way out also. Making it home Regina went to go up and check on her. But her mother sadly told her not to do so. Upstairs Emma had made it back slowly she flopped down on the couch. Elias had showed up a hour later asking her what happened She explained to him how the buy had reneged on them.

 

" Damn I knew it." 

 

Elias became frustrated. 

 

It had only been a few weeks later or so. The Nolan's had hit up another Jewelry store at least that what was reported. Cora had become more frustrated every single minute. Even though they had all new tech stuff. That family was still getting away with every crime that usually get's arrests. So she decided to give her team a break at least until they Get something actually solid. 

 

_*** Next Day *** _

 

Zelena and Regina decided on a run first. Both sister's had changed into their jogging outfit and headed to the beach. There were different people walking with their friends. Some were running alongside each other. A few other's were playing Frisbee another couple were walking their dogs. Not watching where she was going Regina ran into Someone who was solid she fell back but heard a familiar voice. 

 

" I am so sorry." 

 

She was helped up, Low and behold it was Emma. 

 

" Are You Okay?! 

 

Regina hadn't seen her since the hospital. Emma did not like hospital's not ever since she was a little girl she never did. Her mother assumed it was because of her condition. Emma was still considered a mystery also. Some doctor's had heard of her condition but none ever seen one in person. Growing up was definitely a challenge for the young Blonde but eventually Emma over came those challenges. 

 

" Can we talk?! 

 

They walked to a bench, Regina sat down first. 

 

" First I am sorry, but I don't like hospitals at all." 

 

She explained her situation, but not about her Extra-Appendage. 

 

" Since you don't date, How about Just Lunch?! 

 

Regina looked over at Zelena, She too was talking to a blonde sibling. 

 

" Okay Lunch Swan, but no Date." 

 

The two of them went their separate ways. Zelena walked back over to her sister after conversing with Elias Nolan. Regina was walking back to her after talking to Emma Swan. Both sister's said they had made progress. They also watched both siblings workout before they leaving the beach. Zee sent their mother an update and she face-timed them Somewhere private telling them that they had made progress but to also to stay vigilant. 

 

" Whatever evidence we take it." 

 

They looked at each other. 

 

" No contact again, at least until you get it." 

 

So both sisters agreed, whatever Solid evidence they could get. 

 

_**Okay I know this chapter was short, but do not worry I am already thinking of a new chapter as we speak, I'm also hoping to keep these stories updated a lot more than I normally do but work is kicking me, I have not given up on my stories so you do not have to worry at all.** _

 

_**There will be some Zelena/Elias time as well....since they are talking to each other also :D** _

_**Regina's got a lunch date with Emma, what can they possibly talk about to each other, Of course Regina can't tell Emma the real reason she won't date her...( Do not worry she will in a much later chapter ) also Emma doesn't know that Regina know's about her Extra Swan so that'll be coming up soon as well Trust me Emma's doing all she Can to get with Regina ( Eva ) FYI : There might be some more trips to the E.R. or a home call in the future for our blonde.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing my butt off now, Cannot believe I have two new updates on the same day, Trust me I am in shock as well But I'm also happy and thankful, being sick with the Flu has been no Joke rest and drinking fluids is all someone can do It didn't help that I had new chapters in my head..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Regina and Zelena really are working, Regina's going to try to take her new role a doctor a little more serious as to not raise an suspension of course Emma's going to be making a visit soon and last we left off both sisters were still trying to get enough dirt on the Nolan's...meanwhile somebody is going to taking a trip to Hospital sooner than they expected

* * *

 

_***  Late April- Mid May ***_

 

That's the Day that was showing up. Emma was currently looking at her phone's calendar while in her own bedroom. Normally the youngest blonde was at some woman's house. Lately she hadn't been wanting Sex. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunette and her sister who moved in. It had been exactly Two months since the two new residents Had moved in. 

 

" Emma Wake Up." 

 

Eli Called out, He walked into her bedroom. 

 

" Go Away, I'm exhausted brother." 

 

When MM was pregnant with Emma. Her and David thought Emma was a boy since that's what the Techs told them. Both parents at first were confused and then became ecstatic. Once it was deemed she'd be Okay. Snow as she was called hoped that Emma would have bonded with Elsa instead. Sadly that wasn't the case the youngest of the family Stuck to Middle child Elias who was his sisters Twin over the years the two siblings had grown closer than ever. 

 

Emma Pushed Her Brother.

 

" Why are You up?" There isn't a Job today." 

 

Elias laughed at her, Then snatched the covers back. 

 

" Remember the bet?, Ya know the one from Christmas." 

 

She smirked, of course she remembered. 

 

" Alright let's go, Wait let me shower." 

 

_......Downstairs......_

 

Both Sisters were up this time together. Zelena had the day off and Regina was paged to go work in the hospital today. Sighing the brunette changed into her working Scrubs. She came back wearing her hair Curly. It was more so natural nothing in it Just her own curls she also had on Lip gloss. Grabbing her keys and Coffee the Brunette Beauty Walked out the door and got to her car not before stopping to see if she'd bump into a certain blonde. 

 

" There's surveillance, We'll contact you." 

 

Nodding Regina drove off. 

 

Zelena waited to hear anything upstairs. Her and Regina decided to switch it up she'd stay behind to listen for anything. It didn't take long she could hear them walking around. Elias and Emma walked off the Elevator. Seeing this as an opportunity Zelena put on shoes and went to check Their Box. Pretending like she didn't see where she was going Zelena had bumped into Elias making him drop the mail he got out of his P.O. Box as well. 

 

" I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." 

 

Eli looked up, And smiled right after. 

 

" We're good, I wasn't watching also." 

 

Elias bent down and helped her back Up. Zelena couldn't help but feel the muscles and how tight they were on the Man. She reached for the offered hand and blushed a little. He handed her all the mail she dropped. Before she could say anything else Emma showed up and asked where he was. Eli gave Zelena one last smile before following his Equally Blonde sister out of their building. 

 

Emma nudged him, Giving Eli her famous smile. 

 

" She's Eva's sister, What'd you two talk about?! 

 

Eli Rolled his eyes, He wasn't about to start. 

 

Meanwhile Regina made it to work. Inside the locker rooms the brunette beauty had put her bag inside her locker. Sighing She collected herself and finally changed her clothes. Out in the hall Regina was greeted. She saw a few of her co-workers Mike Deleo He was Three Years Eva's Junior. It didn't stop him from trying to flirt once in a while with a few Of the Nurses.

 

" Look Lively Zambrano." 

 

Regina Rolled her eyes. 

 

Matt Was making rounds, Turning around he winked. 

 

Regina ignored him for the moment. Grabbing her chart she flipped through each paper that was on her clipboard. walking inside one of her assigned rooms and smiled first. The patient in the room was Young. While playing her part Regina had also been sending messages over to Zelena. Nothing had changed their team was posted not too far from Where Elias and Emma had parked their car walking into a brand new building. 

 

" It does look suspicious." 

 

Inside Elias was doing business also. Emma had came along as back up Just in case something went down with him. While her brother was busy Emma was feeling nervous now. She kept eyeballing one of the Men. He was more so some sort of body guard standing not too far off eyeballing Eli. Emma being who she was always had back up she kept her Hand near her waist where her Weapon of choice laid dormant. 

 

Eli Cleared his throat, Opening up a suitcase. 

 

" It's all here, The $ 10 Grand promised." 

 

The other man grabbed the Suitcase. Elias sat back again and watched as the man handed the money to his Associate. Before anyone could say anything all Hell had broke Out. A man walked inside out of Nowhere. Raising a gun he shot the body guard and then went to shoot Eli and other Guy. Emma tackled the guy and the two of them began to fight She and him wrestled on the ground Emma threw a few punches and so did he. 

 

" Who are You."

 

The guy smiled at her, And punched her again. 

 

Emma was knocked a few feet Away. Then there silence before the Guy Jumped on his bike and took off into the Traffic. Elias ran over and checked to make sure she was Okay. She reassured him the she was Fine. Furious the young blonde grabbed her bike helmet and raced to jump on her bike. Eli went to call for her to stop but Emma floored it and Nothing but smoke was left behind as she took off on her XDiavel Slipping through traffic. 

 

 " Emmmmaaaa..." 

 

Elias Jumped right into his own Car. Trying to follow his Younger sisters every move was proving to be difficult for Him. But he wasn't the only one's The FBI was following too. They tried to head them off Quickly. Sadly their cars couldn't keep up and they had lost both Emma, the suspect & Elias. While they tried again to gain a visual Emma had caught Up with the Mysterious man and tapped his tire making his and Emma's bike both flip. 

 

He removed his Bike Helmet. 

 

" Stupid Girl, Stupid Stupid Kid." 

 

a few Ribs had broke, Emma groaned a little sitting up. 

 

" Who are You.

 

Limping the man moved to her. Normally Emma would have something to protect herself with but she didn't this time. This man looked a lot like them but his hair was Darker. He knew something was Broke. She watched him look around and find a long enough pole he got up and made a Call. Not soon after a car pulled up and another man walked Out wearing shades he bypassed the other guy and raised his gun Emma was waiting for her fate but it didn't come. 

 

" No Carlos, she's His daughter."  

 

Right after they left. 

 

Elias's car had came into sight. Rushing out of his car the blonder sibling went running straight to his youngest sister. Emma smirked and tried to sit up again she winced again. Sighing he knew she was Hurt. Their father would be all over them if word got to him about what happened right now. Eli being the big brother that he was Moved over and Tried to lift her arm around his shoulder Emma moaned louder than she should have. 

 

" Your'e hurt Em's, let's go to the Hospital." 

 

Emma Shook Her Head No. 

 

" Yes Em Your going." 

 

Using some strength, Elias lifted his little sister up. 

 

" Ahhh...." 

 

Emma Yelled out, indicating something was Broken. 

 

_*** Back At The Hospital *** _

 

Eva/Regina was going on her break. a few of the nurses were still warming up to having her working with With Them. Sighing Regina went into the break room and took a Nap. Grabbing her phone she had a text. Zelena had sent a text after receiving a call about the motorcycle chase they had. Regina looked around first and walked into a empty room She looked once more before calling their team. 

 

" What The Hell Happened." 

 

While she was talking to them. Elias had pulled up to the Hospital not wanting to bring attention they Just walked in. Emma slowly moved with every step her brother had taken. They walked right to the desk. A woman looked up and smiled before handing Eli and Emma a few papers to fill out. Meanwhile Regina finished talking to the members of her Team and hang up groaning before she could say anything she was paged. 

 

Matt was first On Scene. 

 

" Alright people, What Do We Have?" 

 

The chart was handed over. 

 

" 20 something female, height 5"8 and weight is 151." 

 

Regina Came walking inside the room also. First she hadn't recognized the name before taking hold of the chart Matt had. Regina looked at the chart and Saw Emma's Name. The young blonde was taken into the room. Regina was putting her 2 years of residency to test she was a Trauma Doctor. Right at the moment Emma didn't need any surgery But she was going to be monitored for the concussion she probably had. 

 

_* 30 Minutes Later *_

 

Emma was checked over a few more times. some of the nurses that had already checked on her had came back once More. Of course the young blonde couldn't help but Laugh. She told Elias he could leave and go Home. Emma was the type that did not like hospitals nor did she like told to stay Still. Sighing The Young woman reached for Her Ipad that Her brother had brought back after grabbing her some clothes. 

 

" Can't Sit Still?! 

 

Regina Asked her, she was in the doorway. 

 

" I can't sorry, I've never liked Hospitals." 

 

The nurses were leaving, a new group was coming in. 

 

" Shouldn't You be Home."

 

Before Regina could actually Answer Her. Zelena sent her a text message letting her know that they needed to talk now. Em nodded and watched the brunette beauty walk away. Of course Eli said he would be back too. Making it home was a breeze for Regina there was little no cars on the street. With backpack thrown down She made her further into Their apartment where Z was currently sitting. 

 

" Today Was Chaotic." 

 

Regina flopped down, She then sighed heavily. 

 

" Your'e Telling me, Did You Hear About Today."

 

They Phoned Cora, She was highly upset at first. 

 

" Gather Intel Now, No more Incidents." 

 

Their Team showed up, Griffin tried to pull up surveillance. 

 

" So that's Emma, then this guy shows up."

 

 The next Morning had came quick. Emma still hadn't been discharged yet since Elias was late coming to pick her up. Eventually he showed up but she was on bedrest for Now. Elias helped his stubborn sister Up. When they walked into their apartment Elias had some Balloons floating all Over. Smirking she turned around to her brother and felt when He nudged her shoulder. 

 

Downstairs The Mill's sisters waited. Regina and Zelena had been informed that the blonde had been finally released. She already knew that Cora would tell her to milk all This. Upstairs Emma was on their Couch. a knock was heard before she could answer it Elias had ran over and unlocked it. On the apposite side Their mother stood she waited to be Invited inside. 

 

" Mom What...?

 

She Walked inside, Eli closed the door back. 

 

" Where Is My Daughter?" 

 

Emma tried to Jump up to greet her. Sadly with poor Judgement she held her side trying not to make her side her more. She groaned and decided to sit up and walk over to her. Snow walked over to her youngest. With her tablet in hand she sat next to her kids and showed them the video she had. Eli did not recognize the man and it was making him Even more frustrated. 

 

" Would You Relax?.

 

Both Nolan's turned around. 

 

" How Can we?!, Look at You Em's." 

 

Emma sighed at them. 

 

" This won't be Tolerated." 

 

It had only been a few more days. Emma was feeling better after a few days of being able to rest her Broken Ribs. Even though her brother protested she went Down to the Gym. Something that did not last long. Em began feeling the soreness coming back and decide to Just go for her Walk. After almost getting herself killed Their father had limited her Workload which meant David prohibited her from answering any new calls. 

 

She wasn't alone, Emma bumped into Regina. 

 

" Look Who's Out." 

 

Emma laughed some, Her ribs were still sore. 

 

" I needed to, Don't like being Cooped Up." 

 

Regina Shook her head. 

 

" going to lunch, Wan't to Join me?! 

 

**_So like the other stories, I know this chapter is shorter than Usual but I promise next update it will be a lot longer. I hadn't had anytime to really update nor edit my stories but I am happy you all are patient this chapter was something on my mind. Snow showed up in this chapter and best believe she will be on the next one and a few more After that Emma got hurt This means  someone else is also after the Nolan family and that is not going to sit well with them....Next chapter Elias Is going to be out of Town so that means Emma is free do whatever she wants_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard to update, Hopeful to have all four stories updated back to back bare with me working a lot longer than before which I do not mind I definitely appreciate the opportunities I am currently given..... But I'm also still writing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are going to spend time together, of course a certain older brunette is going to see this as an opportunity to Find out what her family has planned for the next Robbery. also someone is going to be popping up a lot making the younger blonde maybe a little Jealous. 
> 
> an Old Acquaintance is making an appearance....

* * *

 

_* The Nolans Struck Again *_

That's headline Regina was reading. Sighing she knew that she and Zelena would be hearing from their mother soon. She was also hoping to hear from a certain injured Blonde. For her it been a week or Two also. The lunch they shared definitely had Regina smiling it also had her thinking Alot. That is until their mother reminded her that Emma along With Her family were really dangerous. 

 

"  I know mother." 

 

Regina exclaimed over the Phone. She listened to her mother explain how very important their mission really was. Zelena came downstairs knowing exactly who was on the Phone. Eventually she got off the Phone. Regina sighed and flopped back down on their couch trying to relax her nerves. Their Mission has not gone like they had hoped it would Mother's Day was fast approaching and nothing would be celebrated. 

 

" What about Diesel?" 

 

Zelena Furrowed an eyebrow. 

 

"  You are right Little sis." 

 

Diesel Ramirez was a Family Friend. more so he was Emma's friend from when she had ran away when she was a teen. Emma relayed a lot to him whenever they got together. Zelena hoped he would Cooperate. The only problem was trying to find the mysterious man no one had any pictures. Regina wrote the name down and grabbed her cellphone Calling someone who could do some research for her. 

 

**~~~~~~ Upstairs Townhouse ~~~~~~~~~~**

Emma was resting her body again. David had put the youngest of her children out of commission for time being. Of course Emma did not like hearing that coming from Him. But she wasn't going to defy Him. Sighing she sat down on their couch turning on the T.V. while texting as well. Emma had enjoyed lunch with Eva that was because the Brunette made things interesting. 

 

The door handle Jiggled. 

 

" Back So Soon?" 

 

Elias walked in, He threw down a bag. 

 

" You were right, dad said here's our cut." 

 

Eli unzipped the bag, stacks of rolled cash fell out. 

 

" 10 Grand, each for us little sis." 

 

Emma Caught Her Half. 

 

The next Job Emma would be ready. Right though she was doing what her doctors and what her father asked her to do. Meanwhile she was hoping to go out to lunch again. Emma grabbed her Cell and Texted. That quick message was sent off to none other than the brunette living below Her. Eva or Regina sent back a text asking if she was asking Her out on a date. 

 

_*** Emma to EZ : Not a date, Just thank you lunch *** _

 

_Regina hit her back._

 

_*** Eva Zambrano to ES :  "  Can I think on it?**  
_

 

Emma told her not to feel pressure. After texting Regina Emma decided that she was going to make dinner for Elias. The young blonde went out and brought some groceries. Limping Emma went ahead to Prep. Emma had dinner fixed for them and was waiting for her brother to Head Home. At the same time She was also thinking about Regina still Wondering if the brunette would turn her down for lunch. 

 

A text was sent. 

 

_* **Text ***_

 

_**Carlos :  It's a go Swan X3200-PSR842** _

 

Emma reread the text, She grabbed her laptop first. 

 

 A few days later Emma was a lot better. before she was able to go back to work her father said she needed a check up first. Em agreed and made an appointment for Later On. It meant that she see'd Regina at Work. Emma had taken a shower and changed clothes she then headed out to the Hospital. With her ribs still a little sore Emma was driven to Her doctors appointment smiling right when she walked in. 

 

" Ms. Swan, Follow me." 

 

Emma Did as told. 

 

" Change clothes, Dr. Thead will be in." 

 

She stripped out of her clothes first. a few of the nurses were standing around hoping to see if the rumors about her were true. Regina did not know Emma had made it there. Stopping at the front desk for a File. That is until the brunette heard a few of the nurses talking about Emma and mention Her. Eva/Regina asked for Emma's file and saw that Her check up was for today. 

 

" Dallas, I'm checking Patient Swan." 

 

The Front Desk Nurse Nodded. 

 

 In the Room Emma was waiting. a knock came and the blonde told who ever on the other that they could come in  so she did. Green orbs met with brown ones the door Closed. Emma made sure to move Over. She also made sure that her not so little friend was hanging out she was also wearing Boxers. Regina had her back turned and waited a second Before facing Emma again. 

 

" Hello Again, Ms. Swan." 

 

Regina Greeted Formally. 

 

" Ms. Zambrano, Hi You aren't my doctor." 

 

Regina Flipped her chart up. 

 

" I am not, but Dr. Thead asked me to assist." 

 

Emma shifted, seeing Eva in scrubs did something. 

 

" So let's begin, Can I see I hear Your heart?" 

 

The Stethoscope Was used. 

 

Regina was thankful for a medical training. Before becoming a Under Cover FBI agent Regina had went to school for Medicine. Three years of medical school was helping Her. She finished and made Emma move Closer. The next on the list was the blonde's reflexes which turned out they were alright. Finally Regina/Eva went ahead and asked Emma to Lift her shirt so she could inspect her side. 

 

Emma's Ab's were on display. 

 

The rumors about her body had  been true. Emma could eat twelve pizza's and still have the body she currently had right now. Regina couldn't help but stare just like the Staff. Emma cringed a little when she got Poked. It wasn't a poke more of a prodding because Eva was making sure she was Healed. After what felt like a while she was told that Her Body had healed enough for her to continue doing whatever she was doing before. 

 

" Excuse me, Let me get your'e papers." 

 

 Emma grabbed her phone. 

 

" Hey Carlos, it's me we need to meet." 

 

Regina came back inside. 

 

" Your Free To Go." 

 

Before Emma got dressed, she hoped to talk to Regina. 

 

" See You Declined lunch." 

 

She turned around, knowing what exactly what Emma meant. 

 

" I'm not sorry, it's Your'e Known Swan." 

 

Emma had gotten dressed, she turned to face Regina. 

 

" It was Just Lunch." 

 

She walked out the door. 

 

Regina finished work and made it home. Meanwhile Zelena had been doing the same thing she was researching Diesel Suarez. With any luck they would have something set Up.  She also had finished taking her Shower. Papers were sprawled all over the living room table Regina walked over sitting Down. The papers all on the desk were files and Sightings of the illegal activities the Nolan's had been known for since before Regina was born. 

 

" Found Anything?" 

 

Zelena Looked up, handing her sister one of the files. 

 

" Nothing Yet, but this file goes back to 1994." 

 

 Emma would have been only 4 years old. That meant she didn't get into the criminal business until she got a little Older. Basically the older siblings were with their Parents. Zelena walked over to the other big Files. Regina read the one about the diamond heist in London back in early 1984'ish.  A chime came in and Regina reached for her phone One of her friends hacked into Emma's new phone. 

 

" Hey Zee, What does  _ **XD708-L5908**_ stand for." 

 

Neither one were sure. 

 

They considered asking another friend. That person happened to be Robin Wesley Locksley The FBI's number one code Decoder. He also happened to be someone Regina Liked. She sent him a text asking to meet Up. Zelena raised an eyebrow and knew that they weren't just going to talk work Stuff. They also were glad that Daniel had agreed to go Undercover posing as a long lost friend of Eva's/Regina's. 

 

" I'm taking a shower. " 

 

_**....... Downstairs In The Gym ........** _

 

Emma Was Doing Sit Ups." 

 

" 267, 269, 270." 

 

She got up, breathing hard her abs showed. 

 

Emma headed upstairs, not before bumping into Regina. 

 

" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." 

 

Regina looked up, blushing a little at her body. 

 

" Oh Hey, Your'e going Out?" 

 

She Nodded Yes. 

 

Emma said nothing else and walked out. Regina watched the blonde push the elevator button and get on heading to her floor. The brunette 's heart raced before she left as well. Upstairs Emma made inside Just as Well. Of course she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette so she needed a Distraction. Grabbing her phone Emma went through her Contacts until she smirked dialing the number. 

 

" Alyssa?, Yeah Come over." 

 

Like before it been a few weeks Later. The Nolan's were about to pull another Job at least that's the information they had got. It meant that Emma was probably apart of it too. The FBI needed some Solid Evidence. Before the next Job out of a miracle Diesel had been apprehended Just a few Days ago. The nervous latin-mixed man was being held On A Lot of charges but wasn't willing to cut a deal. 

 

" He's not talking, we need something." 

 

Meanwhile a new shipment was in. Emma along with Elias had hacked the system to see what was really being shipped. David had a buyer who was willing to pay a lot of money. This Job was out of state this time. Mary Margaret being the mother she was wondered if Emma working was too Soon. Of course her husbands look alike had convinced Them That she was healed enough. 

 

" Alright then, where's the destination?"  

 

Zelena and Regina had days off. Not off their real Jobs but the fake one's they had Regina decided to be at Home. Hoping to bump into Emma to see if her family's been Busy. Emma had came back later On. Wearing a buttoned T-shirt with a few buttons and also a some tight fitting Jeans. Regina was at the mail box grabbing their mail but she then Stopped what she was doing to see Emma standing three feet from her. 

 

" Hi Swan." 

 

Emma Looked Up. 

 

" Hey Eva." 

 

They parted Ways. 

 

Regina headed back upstairs also. She knew the blonde was distracted because she didn't flirt like she normally did. Diesel wasn't talking despite all that Cora Mills was Doing. The Nolans were making a Move. The codes that Robin was given was decoded he had sent them right back to them. Cora handed over the codes to the specialist who had to Give the head woman the bad news. 

 

" Whaaaattt....."  

 

They Came Up with an Idea. 

 

" It better work." 

 

Emma was upstairs, She was relaxing for the moment. 

 

a loud knock was heard. 

 

" I'm Coming." 

 

Emma Looked first, she then opened the door. 

 

" Ms. Zambrano, Something wrong?" 

 

She was let inside. 

 

" Nothing's wrong, I wanted to apologize firstly." 

 

Emma crossed her arms, Smirking at the brunette. 

 

" No Need, I've been told no before." 

 

Regina looked around, Hoping their plan would work. 

 

" Ask me again." 

 

Emma Became Confused. 

 

" Ask You What again?" 

 

Regina sighed, knowing Emma was messing with her. 

 

" Alright, Ms. Zambrano wanna do lunch." 

 

She Nodded Yes This Time. 

 

**_* Operation Take Down Was a Go *_ **

 

**_alright guy's I'm leaving it right here, I know next chapter there will be way more Emma-Regina interactions especially since they got a lunch date. Also do not worry Robin won't be in this story too long.....trust me ;D also Henry ( Sr ) will be making an appearance as well Where do you think Emma's going to take her? Can Regina actually gain Her trust long enough for them to get all that they need to take the Nolan's down....._ **

 

**_Do not worry I' m not skipping that much ahead, I definitely wanna focus on their relationship or the one leading up to it and also a few of Miami med characters will be Making another appearance next chapter as well........_ **

 

_**THANKS FOR READING LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the amazing words I definitely appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read my stories Ahh that means the world to me and my writing when I can live up to you all's SwanQueen Standards I want to make sure their Legacy lives on through us.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's going on a date, How close will the brunette be able to get to Emma  
> Will this date be successful or will it be a disaster....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time to write for a bit, so of course I am writing which means quicker updates hopefully  
> I'm also trying to decide if I wanna write another story lol...I already have four and all four are not even completed Definitely got my mind racing and coming up with a plot be out on the look out.

* * *

 

**_* Just Another Day *_ **

 

Emma had been on plenty of dates. In fact whenever she did go out on a date it ended inside Her Bedroom. But for some reason the date she had planned now would be Different. Emma actually had got new Outfits. The young blonde even had gotten some smell good perfumes as Well. Eli couldn't help but watch his sister pick out different outfit's she Found appropriate for This lunch date. 

 

" When Is It?" 

 

Emma Faced Him. 

 

" In a few, She's gotta do doctor Stuff." 

 

The younger blonde finally got it. Emma chose Jeans and a simple T-shirt after acting like it was first Date. Elias rolled his eyes and sat down to watch T.V. until they got a Call. Emma knew who had called Elias. Their father David hadn't been casing a new Job for him but a Client too. Emma was hoping to have a few nights off so she could try and Impress Eva without having to run off. 

 

" What Did He Want?" 

 

_**~~~~ Down Stairs ~~~~~** _

 

Regina was ready to head to work. Of course she was still going through with the Emma lunch Date as well. Cora explained to her that she needed to get as close as possible. While also not making it Obvious. Zelena thought the plan was dangerous seeing as the blonde was Crazy. That's what she had read inside the files Emma had temper and It Had gotten her into plenty of situations that would get anyone else killed. 

 

" Mother Is Insane." 

 

She was dressed, Regina texted Emma also. 

 

Regina headed off into work thinking. While doing said work She had been texting a certain Emma Swan. Emma was Just making sure their lunch date was still going on Later. She sent her a quick text saying Yes.  Regina had hoped if she finished work early she could leave Early. None of their patients made it easy for any of them Regina had seen Two different one's with the same Injury.

 

" Alright Mrs. Castillo, What Happened?" 

 

The day had seemed to move slow. Regina hoped to keep Emma texting long enough to finish working. In all truth she was trying to keep the blonde a little distracted for Now. Her Team was setting up Camera's. These would be new and more high Tech to keep on eye on Emma. Regina got a text letting her know the Camera's had been secured They Knew they couldn't tap The blonde's car since she was a lot more smarter than them. 

 

Matt Walked Over To Her. 

 

" Eva Zambrano, How about Dinner with me?" 

 

Regina turned around. 

 

" Sorry Matt, I've got other Plans." 

 

He watched the brunette walk away. Throwing a file down he wanted to know who these plans were with. The beautiful brunette grabbed a chart and was busy looking over it. She had gotten another lunch Text. Cora needed her to get as close as she could to the younger Woman. Zelena told their mother that she was basically pimping out her own Daughter in order to get what she wanted. 

 

" I'm done, Alice going home." 

 

Meanwhile at Home Zelena Waited.  Upstairs Emma had changed her clothes for the Thousand so Time. It was suppose to be Just lunch but it was looking like a Dinner date too. She was waiting for Regina as Well. It wasn't long before Regina had made it home in order to Change. Eva showered and chose something comfortable and sexy at the same Time since she knew they'd be having Dinner probably. 

 

" You Sure Sis?"

 

Regina Looked up, While finishing up dressing. 

 

Dressed and ready Regina had waited. It hadn't taken Emma that long and she too had gotten dressed also. She had picked out a quite brunch spot not too far On Venice Beach. Regina had finally came down smiling. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of the brunette she walked to Her.  They ended up going to Cafe Gratitude a spot Emma had ran into One Day after a large Job she had did. 

 

_***  Cafe' Gratitude *** _

 

_" Welcome To Gratitude, I'm Alison."_  

 

Emma and Regina followed her. 

 

" Your hostess will be with you." 

 

Sitting down Emma had kept getting texts. Regina raised an brow wanting to know who she was texting right now. Hearing a throat clear Emma looked up putting her Cell Up. Graham told her a new Job was Coming In. Which meant a new shipment would be sailing in and they needed Her. Regina hoped to catch a glimpse of what the message had Said but at the moment she couldn't. 

 

" Hi I'm Sam, Your hostess 

What would you like to drink?" 

 

Emma asked for water, and Regina had gotten a mimosa." 

 

" Are We Ready To Order?" 

 

Brunch was ordered and brought out right after. Emma had ordered a Mexican lasagna with some tomatoes and squash. Regina had ordered a spring salad Emma watched Her. They finished eating and Emma paid for all of it. The beach wasn't too far from them so they ended up going for a walk. She put a recorder inside her Jacket and walked along Side The young Blonde. 

 

" Can I ask You Something?" 

 

Emma Nodded At Her. 

 

" Is it Just you & Elias?" 

 

Regina Had Asked Her. 

 

" No It's me, Elias and our sister

And then my older brother Graham." 

 

They had went for a brief small walk. Emma stood back and watched Regina who was walking ahead of her. Eventually She ran up and kept up her pace with Regina who smiled. She asked a couple more Questions. It hadn't taken long until they got back to the apartment both Sighed. Emma definitely wanted to ask Regina a few questions Just to get to Know the Mysterious brunette. 

 

" Hey Eva, Can I ask You Something." 

 

Regina Turned To Face Her. 

 

" Why Become A Doctor?" 

 

She Shrugged Her Shoulders. 

 

" Because I had to." 

 

Before either One could go inside. Emma's Phone blared and that meant someone was Calling Her again. Emma excused herself and walked off so no one could hear Her Talk. Regina went into her purse Also. A small listening device is what she put in her ear in order Hear Emma. Creeping Closer Regina understood that something was happening as Emma was smiling and then looked serious right after. 

 

" Damn It, Ask Dmitri I'll be there." 

 

Emma Hung Up Her Cell. 

 

" Sorry Work Stuff, Brunch nice right?" 

 

Emma walked Regina to her floor. The taller blonde followed closely up and then stopped at the Door. Regina bit her lip and got up close to Emma smiling she walked past Her. She told her goodnight and Left. Said blonde got on the elevator again and pushed the button Again. Elias heard the door unlock and flopped down on the couch hoping to Talk To his younger sister about her brunch date.

 

" Hey Little Sis." 

 

Emma Rolled Her Eyes. 

 

" Don't start, Is The Shipment In?" 

 

Elias Told Him Not Yet. 

 

**_* Following Week *_ **

 

They knew their father would Call. Both Graham and David had came in time for a new Job they had Monday. Elias had been put in charge until then a new Shipment Landed. Emma had was learning the Prints. Graham had acquired the blue prints and handed them over to his sister. The sound of typing was heard all through out their large living Room She was at work. 

 

" Where's Eva?,

Thought You'd have another date." 

 

Emma Stopped typing, and Sent Regina a message. 

 

" She's working, but will be home early." 

 

Meanwhile Regina and Zelena were Out. After learning about Graham and David they were trying to Prepare too. Cora did not want a mishap like last time so she had a Team. Regina had hoped that they'd get them. But at the same time she was feeling sorry for a certain younger Blonde. Emma didn't seem like what the file had said Violent and Unpredictable. 

 

" Of Course sissy, You Don't See it 

You are dating the Blonde." 

 

Regina Said For Under Cover. 

 

These few weeks they had gone on dates. Only thing Is Regina had told Emma she would need stop messing around. That meant no sleeping with other women if they did date. Her mother did tell her whatever it Took. It had only been a handful of dates but Regina was still hesitant to Date Em. It wasn't Her Just sleeping around but she explained to Emma it was also that she hadn't told Regina who she worked for or what she did. 

 

" Were Ready Mrs.Mills." 

 

The Team had Spread Out, one group behind the building. 

 

" Alpha Team Go." 

 

Everyone had rushed in People had Scattered. A few men had ran out from behind the building but did not get That Far. Cora asked if anyone among them was with the Nolan's. No One said anything but they were arrested. Few miles off David learns about what has happened in the where house. Graham being who he is starts trying to piece together How That even happened. 

 

" There's a Snitch." 

 

Elias Calmed His Brother. 

 

The search had ended after Cora gave orders. Finding nothing tying this Where house to the Nolan's she walked away. The men were not giving up who ever owned the Building. Something that only frustrated the head lady. Meanwhile Emma and her family decided to lay low for a few more days. That being done she was hoping to get a little time With Regina/Eva who said she had a very busy Schedule.

 

" I can't Miss Swan." 

 

That Made Emma Laugh. 

 

" Call me Emma, Are We Not Dating?" 

 

Regina Walked Past The Blonde. 

 

" Just Dinner, Upstairs My Place 8: O Clock." 

 

Meanwhile Matt watched, Balling Up paper." 

 

**_* Around 7: 30 *_ **

 

Regina had made it home, Rushing to freshen up. 

 

" Going Somewhere Sis?" 

 

Zelena had Asked Her. 

 

Downstairs Emma made Elias leave also. This Dinner had planned for her and Eva was going to be Just perfect. Even though her brother told her not to expect having any Sex. Emma knew she wouldn't be having Sex. Regina had already told her that she would need to trust Emma First. The same was to be said about Regina Since Emma hadn't told The Brunette about what laid between her legs. 

 

Regina Finished Dressing. 

 

* Someone Knocked * 

 

Emma fixed her shirt, Opening the door. 

 

" Hey You, Come In Please." 

 

Regina followed the blonde further Inside. Emma ran into the kitchen but told her she could sit any where also. Waiting for the blonde to leave she waited and dug in her purse. She put on a new necklace with a Camera. Em came back holding two wine glasses and handing one to Regina. Dinner was amazing as those were Regina's exact words Unbeknownst to Emma Regina's Camera Necklace was snapping pictures trying to catch anything Incriminating. 

 

" New Art Miss Swan?" 

 

Emma Watched Regina Point. 

 

" Yeah Actually, It's from my dad." 

 

She Snapped a Picture Of It. 

 

After While Emma had the fireplace going. Her and Regina sat on the floor not too far from it and decided to Talk. a Chirp from Emma meant that she had a new Text message. She groaned and put her Cell back Down. Emma moved closer towards Regina almost like she was a little nervous. Regina wondered what was going on through her blonde date's Head. 

 

" What's wrong Emma?" 

 

Blonde Leaned In, Kissing Eva a little hard. 

 

" Wait, is this you distracting me." 

 

Em sighed Knowing she Couldn't 

 

" Yeah it is, Listen I've got a secret."

 

Regina Had Sat Up Straight. 

 

" Alright Here it goes, I was also born with an 

Extra Male Appendage." 

 

Regina Was Surprised, She Did Not Know This.

 

" I wanted to be Honest."

 

The brunette Smiled, and Leaned in for another Kiss. 

 

" Thank You, for being honest." 

 

Regina Looked At The Clock. 

 

" Can We Talk Later?"   

 

Emma Nodded and walked Regina out. Regina had got back into her own apartment and Zelena was waiting for Her. Zelena had a smirk on her face and walked to her Sister. Rolling her eyes She walked by Zelena. She flopped down right on the couch she pulled the Neck lace she had worn. Regina was also trying to process what Emma had told Her About Her Condition.  

 

" Still Wanna Date Her?" 

 

Regina Look's At Her Sister. 

 

" Yes I do, it is part of my undercover." 

 

_**I think Regina's fooling herself, It won't be too long until she falls for that Charming personality Emma was honest with her about her Condition They are dating but Haven't done anything else but go on dates that has to do with Regina Emma's definitely going to hope that they can continue to hang out with each other Matt is Keeping an eye on Regina/Eva wonder what he is up to.....** _

 

_**Update's are coming slowly but surely thanks again for reading....I know this chapter is short but I promise that I am currently writing chapters for all four stories and writing a new story all at the same time** _

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's staying away from Emma, contemplating on whether or not she can still do this undercover work now that the blonde how confided in her will they be friends or something much more....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging in there guys, lol I love writing but work has me spent most day's but I also enjoy doing what I love the most and still won't change it for anything else....I thank you for supporting me and my writing I have something new up my sleeves but it's taking a lot longer than expected so be patient :D

* * *

Emma had been keeping herself busy. of course she still was thinking about Eva and she basically hasn't called her. Elias laughed because he had never seen his sister so hooked. Rolling her eyes she said she was not. Beside's she didn't have to anything to keep busy because her dad had work. A new client had contacted David about an artifact that had Came into port and they were willing to pay a heavy sum for it's appearance. 

 

" I'm out on this one." 

 

Elias stopped packing. 

 

" You sure?, it's a hefty pay out." 

 

Emma Nodded in response. 

 

She ended up at the gym working out. Elias nor her had bumped into either sister not since she confessed to Eva. Elias told his youngest sibling to give it time and to forget her. That's exactly what Emma actually did. on Monday's and Wednesdays Emma had a different brunette in her place. Zelena decided to ask her mother why she really wanted to catch David Nolan and his family. 

 

" Tracy Ya gotta go." 

 

The woman got angry. 

 

" You Emma Swan, are an ass." 

 

Meanwhile Regina had just got home. While going upstairs she overhead the young woman call Emma's name. She shook her head and headed up to see if there's been updates. Zelena greeted her sister like Always. They knew of a new buyer just not who it was or where they were going. Cora decided to give their team some day's off until something Concrete came up. 

 

" Let's go out." 

 

Regina groaned, flopping on the Couch. 

 

" I'm exhausted, I need sleep Zelena." 

 

So Zelena had let her little sis sleep in. She on the other hand changed her clothes and went out for a long run. Venice beach is always busy and you sometimes run into people. Zee while running saw the blonde too. Emma was running but Zelena noticed that she was not alone right now. grateful that she didn't see her Zelena snapped some pictures And kept a decent pace behind her. 

 

Emma and mysterious woman stopped. Zelena made sure that she wasn't recognized they stood around to talk. eventually the woman hugged Emma and began to walk away. Em did not watch where she was going. The young blonde bumped right into the redhead and apologized After. that was until she looked up and saw that it was Zelena well What she knew her name was. 

 

 " Rachel sorry, I wasn't looking." 

 

Zelena was helped up. 

 

" Miss Swan, its alright neither was I." 

 

She hated that, being called by her last name. 

 

" It's just Emma, your'e sister calls me that." 

 

The two of them became silent right after. Emma checked her watch and saw the time she checked Zelena once again. Zelena told her that her sister had a very busy work week. Emma told her to tell Eva they should talk. Zelena told her she would relay the message and began to walk to her Car. turning she saw Emma was doing the same she sent Regina a text right after. 

 

_~~~~~ **Mills apartment ~~~~~~~**_

 

Regina had just finished a shower. her cell chirped and that let her know she had a text message right now. before she could answer it Zelena came bursting into their place. She wondered what was going on. Zelena flopped down on the couch she turned over grabbing her phone. she handed her cell to Regina who then looked at the pictures she Had taken of Emma and the stranger. 

 

" That's Emma, who's the woman?" 

 

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. 

 

" Let's put it through." 

 

The sisters waited for a name. Regina for some reason felt a little jealous that Emma would be with her. but then again she had been keeping herself busy to avoid the blonde. face recognition had stopped. no names popped up so this only made the brunette begin to look again. rolling off the couch Zelena knew what the most simplest thing for her To do and that was to talk to Emma. 

 

" Just talk to her." 

 

Regina turned towards her. 

 

" How Zee?, I've been avoiding her." 

 

Regina had changed her clothes. soon after that she decided to send Emma a quick text hoping to talk to her. Emma hadn't responded just yet but asked Zelena to text Elias. Being the big sister she did text. just like that Elias had texted right back telling her that Emma made it home. Zelena told him that her sister had been texting Emma but she Hadn't gotten anything back from her. 

 

_**~~~~~~~ Meanwhile Upstairs ~~~~~~~** _

 

Elias read the message. 

 

" Emma where are you?" 

 

The other blonde came downstairs. Emma had showered and was about to head to have a few drinks with friends. hearing her name she came out the shower with only a towel. Wondering what the yelling was for. Elias asked if she had checked out her phone but Emma said had not Looked. grabbing her phone she unlocked it and saw a few messages From one Eva Zambrano. 

 

" huh it's from Eva." 

 

Emma read all five messages. 

 

" She asked, if we could talk?" 

 

Elias gave a smirk, slapping a hand on his sister's shoulder. 

 

" Hmm maybe, she want's to apologize." 

 

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back down. currently she was trying to figure out what to text back to the brunette now. thinking quickly Em sent a quick text telling her yes. Jumping up she went to change clothes Also. one thing when the apartment had been built is Emma asked for a food spot. It had been granted and inside the complex there Was a small restaurant that the residents could go to. 

 

Meanwhile Regina finished dressing. 

 

" I'm heading down." 

 

Zelena had came into view. 

 

" Good luck, remember your'e undercover." 

 

Emma had got them a table. 

 

" Anything to drink?" 

 

The hostess asked her. 

 

Regina came into view right after. Emma saw the beautiful brunette and waved her over and Regina walked right over. both seemed nervous but she waited for her to sit first. She did and Emma had sat down. neither woman knew what to say to other since it had been weeks since they talked. not since Emma had told Regina about the extra Something that was between her legs.

 

" how are you?" 

 

Emma looked up. 

 

" I'm good, you've been busy." 

 

Regina felt guilty, knowing that she really wasn't. 

 

" I'm sorry, the hospital's been chaotic." 

 

Emma wanted to speak again. 

 

" No I'm sorry, I know why you've been busy,

it's because of what I told you, and I shouldn't 

have sprung that on you just yet." 

 

Regina continued to look into her eyes. 

 

" Emma yo...don't, it wasn't you don't have to

Yes what you told me, was surprising and new

but I was not avoiding you." 

 

They talked for a little longer. 

 

" Emma listen, I really do like you

but I can't date, I've had my heart

broken a lot and...can we be friends

for now and then go from there?" 

 

Emma nodded, finishing off her drink. 

 

" Yeah sure, I mean yeah friends." 

 

Both women were done eating. Emma got text message from her father right after her late brunch with Regina. the new client was expecting those artifacts in a few days or so. Emma sent a quick text Again. of course Emma didn't want to leave to Regina but she told her she could leave. before Emma had left Regina had caught a glimpse at the Message her father sent. 

 

Regina wrote it down, before she left as well. 

 

" Zelena I'm coming up." 

 

She needed two things. 

 

  1. _**name of the Nolan's new client**_
  2. **_find out who that woman with Emma was._**



 

Regina had been working all day long. She was also gathering information as much intel as she could on the Nolans. around this time Emma had been a lot more busy as well. She was also with that woman as well. meanwhile Matt had been trying to get Regina to go out on one date with him. Eva/Regina knew Emma had agreed to be friends but she Been seeing Emma with the mysterious woman. 

 

Zelena sent her a text. 

 

" Hey Gina, we got a hit on the woman

her name is Jamie Reed." 

 

_Regina wrote the name down._

 

_" Who are you **Jamie Reed** **."**_

 

_**Stopping right here I have been writing all day long, which I do not mind I am currently writing updates for all ( now 5 ) stories.** _

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know it's not as long as all the other's But i definitely enjoyed writing it....on to writing the next update** _

 

_**So Regina want's to be friends, how long is that going to last especially since Emma's going to be her normal charming self while also** _

_**respecting the brunette do not worry it's not going to last long now that she know's the name of the woman Emma's been hanging around** _

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Now Regina's wondering about Emma's friend  
> Jealousy will play a little part she'll also have someone  
> trying to gain her attention while she surveillance's the blonde's every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am on a role with updating, Ya'll are so patient and forgiving  
> and I hope to update like this a lot more. work's been keeping me busy  
> but I'm hoping to balance everything out in the upcoming month's so by next year.....
> 
> Thanks again for leaving such nice comments  
> and for reading any of my five stories Ya'll rock.

* * *

 

Regina had the day off like per usual. her mother had something else to attend to so she let them off for the day. Regina decided to see what a certain blonde was up to right now. Zelena told her sister to let Emma be. Regina of course being Regina could not and decided to send Emma a text. not hearing anything back from the younger blonde she went Ahead and went down to the apartment gym. 

 

" Hello is Ms.Swan around?" 

 

The front desk girl said no. 

 

And like that she heard some laughter. Emma was walking through the building door's with a hug smile on her face. not alone Jamie was also along side with her laughing as well. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her. Regina folding her arms watched as Emma walked to the box to get her mail. finally she made it to the elevator and so did the mystery Woman Regina snapped a quick side photo. 

 

 

 She now had a face to the name also. Regina waited until Emma and her companion got on before she did as well. the door unlocked and she handed her cell over to her sister. Zelena looked up and saw the picture. She raised an eyebrow and hooked the cell to her laptop in order to Upload. it did not take long before she sent the two pictures off to their Team and so they waited for any more info on that Jaymie woman. 

 

" Did Emma see you?" 

 

Regina nodded no at Zelena. 

 

" No she did not, actually Emma was distracted, 

she was definitely paying attention to her." 

 

Regina pointed at the photo. 

 

Meanwhile upstairs Emma made coffee. Jaymie sat across the large couch and waited for the blonde to come back. it wasn't long before Emma rushed over with their cups. Emma handed over the first cup to her. Em's watched her take a small sip and then slowly place the hot cup Down. she made sure to scoot a little closer which only made her Friend laugh a little louder. 

 

" I'm here for business, Emma not pleasure,

There's a job my father's want you all for well, 

more so he want's you." 

 

Jaymie handed Emma envelope. 

 

" What's he wanting?"

 

Emma grabbed the envelope reading it. inside there were photo's and other documents about a shipping cargo also. Jaymie's father like David was well known around the world. He always acquired the best new Items. of course Emma knew where good money stood and right now it was Good. sighing Em's knew that she would be able to get into the Shipping info easily and grab the items he wanted before anyone noticed. 

 

" Tell him, I'll sent it to my dad, 

I'm sure he'll be excited." 

 

Jaymie shot out a quick text. 

 

After texting she went and faced Emma. the younger blonde finished off her coffee and moved closer to the woman. laughing she felt when her coffee mug was taken from her. Leaning in closer she began to kiss her. Jaymie couldn't help but suck in a breath feeling Emma's lip upon her Neck. Emma inched a little closer and went behind her ear which only made the brunette moan a little louder she laughed a little and began to push the young blonde back. 

 

" Emma we can't, remember the last time, 

We said we wouldn't, You know what will

Happen." 

 

Groaning a little, Emma moved back. 

 

" Your'e right, god you always are, 

I guess I'm just.....I dunno." 

 

Back downstairs Zelena had gotten info. a new inventory had been pulled up about a new shipping container coming in. They hadn't heard from their mother so they waited. While waiting Regina read Jaymie's Files. There wasn't much in there because the FBI truthfully didn't have much on her. Zelena couldn't help but notice how invested/interested Regina was about Emma's friend. 

 

" Is this all, There's gotta be more

No one's file is this short." 

 

Zelena just looked up. 

 

" She's a mystery, sort of like Emma, 

I mean we only know what the file say's

but obviously there's more."  

 

 Regina had gotten a text from Matt. of course she had forgotten that he asked if she wanted to go out to lunch. sending a text she had changed clothes and made her way out. That is until she caught Emma again. The young blonde was walking out of the elevator with that Jaymie girl too. this time Emma saw Regina/Eva and excused herself before Walking right over to the other brunette. 

 

" Hey you going out?" 

 

Regina just nodded. 

 

Just then Matt came walking right in. 

 

" Ready to go Eva, I've got our spot,

don't forget your sunblock." 

 

This made Emma really look at her. Regina felt a little guilty because she had told Emma she was not ready to date. Emma had a rep at loosing her temper in calm situations. But this time she didn't she smiled. a hand had been thrown out by Matt who introduced himself to the blonde first. being Emma she sighed and shook his hand not before Jaymie tugged on her other one asking if she was still walking her to her car. 

 

" See you around, I've gotta go now, 

See ya later Eva." 

 

It had been a little awkward as well. since Emma felt like Eva was avoiding her because of the secret she had told. even though Regina said she wasn't trying to avoid the blonde. But she did say didn't want to date. here she was about to go out with some guy that Emma knew nothing About. at the same time she was hanging out with Jaymie again Something it seemed like Regina did not like. 

 

_*** Few Days Later *** _

 

Confirmation came in about the cargo. Cora knew someone would make a move on it but she wasn't so sure when. but they did learn that Emma and Elias had gotten money. Their team knew it wouldn't be a trail. especially since Emma being a computer wiz would make sure it wasn't One. Regina and Zelena had went back to work of course they Ran into Elias and Emma a few times. 

 

Regina was carrying some files. 

 

" Need any help?, I know you don't

but listen Zambrano, I had fun last week. 

Let's go out again." 

 

This time Regina sighed. 

 

" I can't Matt, I've got other plans, 

definitely need to spend time with

my sister." 

 

Going home Regina caught Emma again. this time she was reading her mail while standing over by her mail box. paying not attention she did not feel the brunette walk over. Clearing her throat she saw Em look Up. Regina with her hand's behind her back she walked over to the Woman. Emma with a smirk mimicked the brunette and put her hand's Behind her back also. 

 

" Eva perfect timing, I have a question, 

there's an event soon, and I need a date

That's if you wanna go." 

 

Regina smirked, and got a little closer. 

 

" What kind of event, met is it formal?,

Can I dress causal?, will there be wine." 

 

Emma laughed this time. 

 

" It's a gala event, a friend is hosting, 

Dressy causal, and yes there will be 

Wine." 

 

 

The event had came a lot quicker. Regina had sadly declined and said she had to work that night as well. although Cora had told her she needed to do anything to get closer. Emma disappointed was not mad. Jaymie much to Regina's disliking took her place and went with Emma. Zelena couldn't help but feel the jealously radiating off her sister when She saw her looking down off their terrace. 

 

" You did decline, what did you expect, 

For her to be sad, it's Emma Swan Gina

That's girl's a notorious womanizer." 

 

Regina kept staring. 

 

" Beside's Gina, mother told you,

She's an assignment, nothing more right? 

Do anything that's necessary."  

 

Eventually Emma had made it back. drunk and a little tired the blonde undid her tie and headed to the elevator. Regina was coming down when it had opened in front of Emma. The two woman said nothing at all. With a small smile Emma by passed the beautiful brunette and walked in it. before she could push her floor number Emma turned around And faced the brunette. 

 

" Hey Eva wait, I know your'e not dating, 

But you've been busy, and I wanted to know

If I could get you lunch on Wednesday?" 

 

Regina agreed to their lunch. 

 

 _ ***  Wednesday ***_  

 

Regina had worked for a little bit. 

 

 While at work Matt asked her out again. Regina declined because she had told him she was going out with someone. speaking of said someone she had gotten a text from her. Rejection was something definitely new. Matt watched as the brunette took her phone out to read a new text she got. Emma asked if she would be ready in another hour or so Because she got their lunch spot picked out. 

 

_**Eva/Regina :  " I'm almost finished, a new shift is starting** _

_**Be home to change soon."** _

 

_**ESwan :  " Thought you chickened out, I'll be waiting** _

_**You don't have to dress fancy."** _

 

_Regina also sent Cora a text._

 

**_Mother/C-Mills :  "  Good lunch is a start, get her talking a little,_ **

**_Do not make yourself obvious right now."_ **

 

Regina changed clothes and met up with Em. Emma had discovered this spot a few weeks back and she liked it last time. This would be their second time having lunch again. Emma was hoping to take her dinner as well. first she had to make sure that Regina would agree to go out on a date too. Regina followed the blonde further into the spacious Restaurant a few people were sitting but Emma turned and gestured for them to sit in a booth.  

 

Cold water was ordered, and then so were their meals. 

 

" Can I ask you something?" 

 

Looking up Regina nodded. 

 

" Are you dating?, i mean that guy, 

The one that got you for lunch." 

 

Regina laughed a little. 

 

" You mean Matt, god no I'm not, 

He asked me out, but I felt guilty a little

trust me he is not my type." 

 

Emma gave a little smirk. 

 

" What about you?, who's the woman? 

The one you've been with." 

 

This made Emma laugh. 

 

" She's a friend, one very close,

Like friends with benefits other than that

I'm not dating." 

 

Regina had to sigh a little. 

 

Their lunch ended perfectly expected. Emma and Regina went for a walk and then ended back at the apartments. Going on the elevator both women pushed their floor number. The first stop was of course Regina's. she watched the brunette get off on her floor waving the doors then closed. on her floor Emma got out and before she opened her door Emma jumped back on the elevator and pushed a number. 

 

Regina walked over to her couch. 

 

_*** Someone knocked loudly *** _

 

" Give me a second." 

 

She then opened it, on the other side stood Emma. 

 

" Sorry for interrupting, It's Just i like you, 

Like a lot Eva a whole lot, and I never ever do this

But I wanna officially ask you out on a date date.....

not a lunch date but a date so I'm asking you....

**_Will you go out on a real date with me?"_ **

 

 

**_OOOO Don't hate me but stopping it right here, do not worry this cliff hanger will be answered next chapter.....Think Regina's willing to date a well known international criminal what's going to be her answer? how do you think Matt will react if he find's out that She's dating Emma_ **

**_Cora did tell her do whatever it takes, so how far do you think Regina's willing to go_ **

**_Emma's dispelling all that she read up on her........Next update will be soon for now I'm off to write a chapter for BRM ( Blue Rich Mountains )_ **

 

**_AS USUAL ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE ( I WAS RUSHING A LITTLE AND WANTED TO GET THIS UPDATED A LOT SOONER THAN THE OTHERS )_ **

 


End file.
